Dwarf
|type=Mortal |homeland=Erdyn Soelyn |avg. height= |avg. weight= |avg. length= |distinction= |status=Extant |affiliations= |family= |notables= |lifespan=Indefinite |related= }} Dwarves are a race of mortals that are native to Erdyn, mostly dwelling within great underground caverns and mountain fortresses, but not solely. The dwarves find their origin from the twin-gods Ercia and Weson, whom transformed the human and gnome tribes, Vergir and Dwergor, into a singular race after they had been embroiled in a conflict and asked the gods for help in achieving peace. They soon built up great civilizations, the first to do so. History The dwarves find their origin from humanity in which the first dwarf, , was cursed upon his birthday by the jealous ex-lover of his mother. He was cursed to the height that was substantially smaller than normal humans. To compensate for his stature, devoted himself to an aggressive work ethic. Out of all the other races, the dwarves were the most productive as they had been largely on friendly terms with local giants. Along with their allies, the dwarves had built the first true civilizations on Erdyn throughout the world that is commonly used as a basis by other modern nations. They had constructed their walls with networks of forts that holds access to their cities and design their infrastructure around these forts, or at dwarven height. At their height, the dwarves served as a stalwart defence against those that dwelt within the wilds of the world, often interacting with humans who traded with them. Characteristics While their name was appropriate from the perspective of the gods, the name "dwarves" is a rather misnomer in regards to other mortal beings like humans and elves as dwarves often tower about them in height. They are easily discernible from those that are aware of the irony of their name due to both their height and bulky appearance. Males are typically larger than females, who are more often than not noticeably slimmer. Powers & Abilities *'Superhuman Physiology' As they were created as a working caste for the gods, the dwarves have superior body to that of other mortals, one that allowed them to work the intense physical needs that they were created for. They retained it after leaving the service of the gods. *'Conditional Immortality': Once a dwarf reaches the age of maturity, they gain biological immortality that allows them to potentially live forever unless killed. Only when they feel like they have achieved their purpose are they allowed to slowly age and eventually die. *'Magic': Dwarves are capable of crafting items with potent magic and using it. Their innate magical power allows them to quickly enchant items or buildings much faster than most others, surpassed only by higher beings. Weaknesses *'Mortality': Despite their conditional immortality, dwarves can still be killed by disease or through accidentally and violent means. *'Higher Beings': As dwarves are one the lower scale compared to many other entities, they can be relatively easily killed by more powerful beings through magic or another way. Known Dwarves Category:Mortals Category:Races